


Tears

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [3]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Moist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

The sharp emotions which cut her heart were keener than those she experienced at the death of her father.

This could not be true. Willoughby had left. A distance of miles will now separate her from her affections with no promises or understandings to bind one with another.

Marianne’s effusive nature reflected everything she felt deep in her soul. She wept openly, hoping to expel the horrible realization of loss as one might a sneeze.

Neither the consolation of her dear mother or the warmth of tea brought the comfort she sought. The pocket sonnets remained clutched at her breast.


End file.
